


Come Back

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: how about Eggsy has a nightmare about the church scene but doesn't tell Harry and Harry doesn't know why Eggsy keeps staying by his side and like giving him little touches (like a hand on his sleeve) to make sure he's still there? In the end Harry has to get the truth out of Eggsy and then has to reassure him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



The sun blazes down on the asphalt below. Glints off the lenses of Harry’s glasses. Glints off the barrel of Valentine’s gun. The muzzle flares to life at the touch of the trigger. 

 

All Eggsy can hear is the rush of blood in his ears, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes fly open to find only black surrounding him, and he suddenly feels as if  _ he’s _ the one who’s died. Sweat sticks his hair to his forehead, has him throwing back the covers. 

 

Eggsy staggers into the bathroom. He flicks on the light, squinting in the sudden glare, and avoiding his reflection in the mirror. Instead, he bends over the sink, turning the cold water on blast and splashing it into his face. Might as well wake himself up, he figures. He’s not getting back to sleep after a nightmare like that.

 

Like a sonic boom, the gunshot rings in Eggsy’s ears, delayed. He claps his hands over them, but it doesn’t stop the inside of his own head from taunting him. In vain, he tries to shake off the clinging dread, reminding himself that Harry is fine, that he’ll be back later that day. Eggsy just has to make it another few hours. 

 

He moves around the house quietly out of habit. Harry isn’t there to wake up; he’s off somewhere in Belize. Eggsy isn’t even sure what timezone Harry is in, whether it’s night or day for him. 

 

A few hours seems like an unbearably long time as the sun slowly spills over the horizon. Eggsy hunches over his mug of tea, watching it go cold. When he finally takes a sip, it’s little more than room temperature. With a grunt of disgust, he pushes it away. A bit of it slops over the rim, but Eggsy can’t be bothered to clean it up, not then. 

 

The thing that finally gets him out of his chair is a small, plaintive whine at the front door. JB’s claws scratch at the wood, and he yelps pitifully. 

 

“Fine, fine, I’m comin’,” Eggsy mutters, hauling himself out of his chair. He shuffles over to the front door, trying not to let JB trip him up. 

 

The pug is off like a shot as soon as the door is cracked, wriggling through the small gap, and bounding away. 

 

“Oi!” Eggsy calls after him, but JB doesn’t give any sign that he’s heard. Sighing, Eggsy snatches the lead off the rack by the door, starting off after him. He cups his hands around his mouth. “JB! C’mon, boy, get back here!” 

 

Obediently, JB comes trotting back, followed by a tall, suit-clad figured. 

 

“Lose someone?” Harry asks, eyes shining with amusement. 

 

“Harry,” Eggsy breathes, letting JB’s lead fall to the ground. He launches himself at Harry almost at a run, barreling into him and wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he can. 

 

Harry huffs out a laugh, returning the embrace. “I was going to ask if you’d missed me, but I think you’ve answered my question,” he murmurs, dropping a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. 

 

Eggsy burrows his face into Harry’s chest. His fingers clutch the fabric of his suit jacket, trying to pull him even closer. 

 

Harry cards his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, indulging him. Eventually, however, he leans back a bit, tilting Eggsy’s chin up. “Is everything alright?” he asks, studying Eggsy intently. 

 

A relieved smile spreads across Eggsy’s face, and for a moment all he can do is nod. “Yeah. Yeah, everythin’s fine.” 

 

Harry’s skepticism vanishes, and he returns Eggsy’s smile. “Glad to hear it. Let’s get the little bugger back inside, shall we?” 

 

Eggsy turns to find JB sitting at his heels, tongue out and panting.

 

“Right,” Eggsy laughs. He bends down, and scoops up both the lead and the pug in one go. Cradling JB in one arm, Eggsy holds his other hand out to Harry. 

 

Looking slightly surprised, Harry accepts it, lacing their fingers together. They head back into the house, out of the early morning chill, arms swinging gently between them. 

-

Eggsy realizes he’s being particularly clingy, but he can’t help it. Every time he closes his eyes, the nightmare flashes through his mind’s eye again. Blood-spattered glasses, the thud of Harry’s body hitting the ground. 

 

Eggsy suppresses a shudder, pressing his ankle to Harry’s. 

 

Harry looks up from his plate, shifting his foot slightly. “Did you need something, Eggsy?” he asks. 

 

Eggsy just shakes his head. 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry presses. 

 

“I’m sure.” 

 

For a moment, Harry just blinks back at him, but then he nods and resumes eating. “Alright.” 

 

Harry asks again when Eggsy keeps brushing arms as they’re washing dishes. 

“I’m fine,” Eggsy insists. 

 

Harry arches an eyebrow, gesturing with one soapy hand to where Eggsy is practically plastered against his side. “It’s just that you don’t normally stand this close when we’re doing the dishes,” he says. 

 

“Oh.” Eggsy suddenly realizes how close he really is, and reluctantly peels away. “Right, sorry. Must’ve drifted over without noticin’.” He grins sheepishly up at Harry, and Harry shakes his head fondly. 

 

They finish the washing up, Eggsy making a conscious effort to stay in his own space. 

 

That resolve doesn’t last long. 

 

Harry settles onto the sofa with a novel, and Eggsy joins him immediately. He doesn’t have anything of his own to do, so he just leans his head against Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes. 

 

Almost absentmindedly, Harry settles his arm across Eggsy’s shoulders, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

With a soft sigh, Eggsy snuggles in closer. He’s half-asleep when Harry speaks. 

 

“I really do wish you’d tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

The words are little more than a whisper, but Eggsy can’t help but hear them, given how close he’s sitting. “What makes you think somethin’s wrong?” he asks without lifting his head. 

 

Harry chuckles, marking his page, and setting the book aside. “You’ve not let me out of your sight once since I’ve gotten back. Did something happen while I was gone?” 

 

Sighing, Eggsy turns his face into Harry’s neck. “Had a nightmare,” he mutters. 

 

Harry stills. “May I ask what it was about?”

 

“You know what it was about,” Eggsy says, reluctant to put his fear into words. Saying it makes it more real, somehow. 

 

“Eggsy,” Harry says, shrugging the shoulder Eggsy is propped against. “Eggsy, look at me.” 

 

Eggsy does, blinking up miserably at Harry. 

 

Harry takes Eggsy’s face tenderly in his hands, gazing at him with soft, worried eyes. “I’m here. I’m alive. I’m not leaving you again.” 

 

Eggsy’s hand moves of its own accord, fingertips brushing along the scar at Harry’s hairline. “I almost lost you,” he whispers, hating the way his voice shakes. 

 

“I came back to you,” Harry says. He captures Eggsy’s hand in one of his, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s fingers. “I will always come back to you.” 

 

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks, throat tight. “You promise?” 

 

Eggsy can’t remember a time when Harry has looked more sincere. Still in possession of Eggsy’s hand, Harry brushes his lips over his knuckles, pressing a light kiss to the back of his hand. Eggsy shivers at the sensation of warm breath ghosting over his skin. 

 

“I promise.” 


End file.
